


watch me

by boxofroses



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26561554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxofroses/pseuds/boxofroses
Summary: There’s something, or better yet,someonethat he might just like watching a bit more than himself. Him, an ethereal beauty who’s looks alone punches the absolute wind out of Soonyoung whenever their eyes meet. Him, who smirks wildly when he knows his allure has trapped Soonyoung into a daze.It was their game and God how he loved how easily he lost at this little game of theirs.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	watch me

**Author's Note:**

> i was mucking around on prompt generator and it gave me this prompt which i thought was kind of.. fitting for soonhui? since both of them are confident in their looks and know beautiful they both are. plus, i was in a soonhui mood too haha there needs to be MORE soonhui in this world. 
> 
> anyways, i hope you enjoy this short, impulsive piece! kudos and comments are always appreciated <3

As a dancer, there’s nothing Soonyoung loved more than watch himself dance. There’s a sense of happiness he feels when he nails a choreography spot on and in one go, a sense of pride when he comes up with a new move that makes his teacher and the other members praise him. He’s a perfectionist. The perfect angle, the perfect body control, the perfect facial expression—all of it accounted when Soonyoung watches himself move to the rhythm in the practice room mirrors.

But to Soonyoung as well, there’s something, or better yet, _someone_ that he might just like watching a bit more than himself. Him, an ethereal beauty who’s looks alone punches the absolute wind out of Soonyoung whenever their eyes meet. Him, who smirks wildly when he knows his allure has trapped Soonyoung into a daze.

It was their game and God how he loved how easily he lost at this little game of theirs.

“You look pretty like this, Junhui, maybe that’ll teach you to stop riling me up next time,” Soonyoung, breath ragged and a little laboured as he fucks into Junhui from behind.

Junhui only laughs, his cheek smushed up against the mirror in front of him and his hands braced against it as well to keep him upright. “You like it when I do that, Soonie— _fuck_ ,” he curses after a particularly hard thrust. “I know you love watching me.”

That, he does, letting out a breathy laugh in return as he leans forward and presses Junhui flush against him to mouth at the shell of his ear.

“No one could’ve resisted that, Junnie,” he rasps, sliding out of Junhui only to push back in again in one swift motion, angling it precisely to hit right at Junhui’s prostate. “Only someone crazy could’ve.”

Junhui moans, loud enough to bounce off the walls of the empty practice room, and lewd enough to make Soonyoung’s cock inside of him grow harder, bigger. Soonyoung goes at a relentless pace, making Junhui slide up against the mirror with each sharp thrust, his own erection trapped between his body and the cold surface.

“Oh God, _harder_ —” he beckons. His forehead falls against the mirror and he tries to push himself back onto the younger, but Soonyoung’s hand on his hip stops him, keeping him still.

Soonyoung’s other hand reaches up to card through Junhui’s hair, feeling the soft yet slightly damp strands underneath his fingers before he finally tugs, eliciting another whine from the dancer. “You really make things so difficult for me,” he growls into Junhui’s ear, punched with another thrust. “Look at what you do to me, baby.”

He lowers Junhui’s head so that the older is looking right into the mirror—looking directly at _them_ and the raunchy position they were in. Junhui looked absolutely debauched, cheeks flushed a pretty pink and his mouth agape as he lets out whimpers and whines of Soonyoung’s name. It makes him clench around Soonyoung even tighter when he catches the younger’s dark expression behind him.

It had been Junhui’s fault to begin with, one-sidedly deciding that today of all days would be the day he teases the absolute hell out of Soonyoung. It starts with the fitted sleeveless top that hugged Junhui’s slender yet well-built body too well. And it ends with the ridiculously short shorts that rode up his thighs and showcase his already ridiculously long, long legs. Soonyoung would die between those legs if he could.

The shorts had only even been half of the problem. He both hated and loved Seungkwan and Chan for suddenly busting out the girl group songs. Every bend, every graze of his body, Junhui made sure it was sensual, inviting, and downright arousing. And worst of all, he made sure _Soonyoung_ saw it—flashing his fuck me eyes through the mirror as he tries to retain his composure while sitting beside an unaware Wonwoo and Jihoon.

He knew Junhui got what he wanted by the beam in his eyes when he immediately asked Junhui to stay behind with him under the guise of going over new choreography together. It had been a feat to try to steer Minghao and Chan out, the two complaining about why it’s not a full performance unit meeting. He lies on the spot and through his teeth and locks the practice room door before pushing Junhui up against the wall.

“Do you know how pretty you are, Junnie?” he asks, letting go of Junhui’s hair. “Of course you do, that’s why you like putting yourself on display like this, don’t you?”

Junhui nods wantonly. “Yes,” whining while still trying to fuck himself back onto Soonyoung’s cock. “Fuck, I love it, Soonie. I love it when you fuck me against the mirror like this.”

“Yeah?” Soonyoung mutters. “You like watching me fuck you?”

“Yes, yes, oh God—fuck, right there—” Junhui moans, feeling Soonyoung shift his angle slightly and graze right against his sweet spot. “You, you look so hot too when you fuck me.”

His hands on Junhui’s hips tighten, which also makes Junhui clench harder around him. He lets out a low groan feeling Junhui’s delicious tight, heat, every slide sucking him in and pushing him closer towards his building orgasm.

“Junnie,” he groans. This time it’s Soonyoung who looks at them in the mirror, his own face flushed red with a slight sheen of sweat on his forehead and neck. Junhui has his eyes clenched shut, face twisted in pleasure with each moan he lets out. He’d be damned if it wasn’t the sexiest thing Soonyoung has ever seen.

“W-want to come, Soonie,” he hears Junhui’s muffled whimper, the older’s hips pushing back against Soonyoung and it makes him curse internally as he watches Junhui’s perky ass pressed flushed against his pelvis, cock disappearing into him.

Soonyoung picks up his pace, pulling out until only the tip of his cock is breaching Junhui’s hole and pushes back in again, both of them groaning in unison. Junhui’s own erection is dangling hot and heavy between his legs and is leaking pre-cum onto the floor.

It takes a few more deep thrusts for Junhui to finally come, both all over himself and onto the mirror, some even dripping onto the floor below. He bottoms out when Soonyoung starts chasing his own, jolting from how sensitive he is post his own orgasm.

“Soonie,” Junhui whines weakly and leans against the mirror but still manages to arch his back so beautifully for him. “Come inside me, Soonie.”

Soonyoung soon joins him, muttering a choked up ‘fuck’ as he spills deep inside of Junhui.

“You alright?” he asks Junhui who’s pretty much gone limp against the mirror in front of them. He helps Junhui up by wrapping his arm around Junhui’s waist and hoists him upright so that Junhui was now leaning against him, back firmly against Soonyoung’s chest.

“I’m good,” Junhui pants while smiling. “Never better.” But soon grimaces when he looks down at the state of the practice room. “We should probably clean up before leaving.”

Soonyoung chuckles, both at how Junhui can just go straight back to responsibilities after having his brains fucked out and also at how they should clean up, yes, because one time they accidentally missed a spot and both of them paled when Wonwoo sat down at said missed spot the very next day.

“You don’t want to clean yourself up first?” Soonyoung suggests, letting Junhui go once the older has found a steady footing and tugs his sweatpants up along with his underwear.

Junhui only lets out a cheeky grin before leaning in to press a kiss onto Soonyoung’s lips. “No,” he teases as he walks away. “I like feeling your come dripping down my thigh, Soonie.”

Soonyoung curses out loud and chases after Junhui.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter @wonhuiful!


End file.
